100 Themes: Shinichi and Ran
by wicked-flamer
Summary: How do I love thee... Let me say it in a hundred words.
1. Theme 1: Birth

**Theme: Birth**

Another year had passed since the day Shinichi had left her at the Tropical Land. Ever since then, she hadn't properly seen her best friend (and secret love) properly. Their meeting was always hasty and short.

She missed him terribly.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong Ran-neechan?"

That childish voice penetrated in her mind, startling her.

"Conan-kun! You startled me!" Ran exclaimed, putting a slender hand over her chest where her heart beats wildly.

"Did something bad happen? Did someone hurt you? You looked really sad."

His voice was innocent, but his eyes bore to her like he was deciphering her thoughts. And she can't help but to notice the flame that seemed to flicker in his eyes when he asked if someone had hurt her. Despite his age, Conan-kun really cared for her deeply.

A smile bloomed on her face.

That boy, he was really sweet, caring and protective in his subtle ways.

Like Shinichi.

Ran picked up little Conan-kun and hug him fiercely.

"Ran-! Ran-neechan! What's happening to you? What's wrong?" the boy inquired, clearly bothered with the inconsistency of her mood. Nonetheless, a very red blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh nothing!" she said in a sing-song voice while rubbing her cheek in to Conan's burning one. "I just remembered that this is the day we met! The day you came into my life! We can say that today is your birthday!"

Conan stiffened but Ran didn't notice. She just kept cuddling her young charge.

"Ran-neechan! You're suffocating me!" he cried.

But Ran didn't hear him. Instead, she keeps doing her assault to his adoptive little brother who was now as red as a tomato.

And Ran was very grateful that despite Shinichi's absence, Conan-kun was there to keep her sane.


	2. Theme 2: Enthusiasm

**Theme:** Enthusiasm

"Really?"

His eyes were wide inside the big frames of his eyeglasses.

If he was really an eight year old kid, his expression will fit him perfectly.

Haibara Ai smirked.

"Yes Kudo-kun. This prototype is different from what I usually mix." She held the little pink pill between her forefinger and thumb to let him see her latest creation. "The concoction was based on the new data I had discovered so this one won't be recognized by your antibodies to make you immune to the chemical. Of course, the process will still hurt and burn but this one should last up to three days. If this worked on the approximate ultimatum, I can say that you will be two steps closer to the real antidote."

His eyes sparkled. He smiled widely.

"Really?" he asked once again. He clearly can't believe what she had said.

"Kudo-kun, if you asked one more time, I'll throw this outside the window and let the birds –"

She was abruptly cut off when Conan snatched the pill in her hand.

"Thank you Haibara! You're the best!" he said while grabbing his bag and running towards the door.

Haibara stared at the space he used to occupy before he dashed outside. She briefly wondered how the hell those short legs can run that fast.

With a shrug, she continued to work on her lab.

Kudo-kun was really in love with Mouri-chan. His actions were a dead give away. He can't wait to see her as Kudo Shincihi.

"Maybe I should try to fall in love…" she trailed off while adjusting her microscope.

A pause and a shudder.

"Nah…"


	3. Theme 3: Love

**Theme:** Love

"Hey Shinichi. I know you're very good at deducting so can you tell me why Sonoko brought us these two cupcakes?"

"Well, I don't know. Your friend's mind isn't something I can deduce. You know, since it's twisted and all."

"Hey! That's harsh to say!"

"Whatever. So what are we going to do with these cupcakes?"

"…"

"…"

"Why is the other one had more icing and bigger cherry?"

"Maybe it was an indication that the other had poison in it."

"Shinichi!"

"I'm kidding okay? Maybe Sonoko just don't know how to measure."

"You're crazy. So… Do you want to eat it or not?"

"Let's eat it. It will be a waste if we won't."

"Finally. Pick first."

"What happened to lady's first, Ran?"

"Hey! Your masculinity won't be damaged just because I let you pick first!"

"That's not my concern!"

"I insist you pick first!"

"As if I have a word on this."

_BONK!_

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Just pick your cake okay?"

"…"

"Why did you get the one with less icing and smaller cherry?"

"Why? Was something wrong with it?"

"Uh... No. But I let you pick first so you can get the one with more treat."

"Tch! Tch! My dear Watson, you think so little of me. I preferred that you enjoy this little treat more."

"…"

"Ran, why are you blushing?"

"I remembered something Sonoko said when we were in elementary. I think I know why she gave this to us."

"Really? Why? And you're still blushing you know."

_BONK!_

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Then behave!"

"Really, why do you think Sonoko gave this to us?"

"…"

"…"

"She told me before that to know if a person loves you, offer them two cupcakes, and if the man takes the one with less frosting, that means he loves you."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're blushing…"


	4. Theme 4: Hate

**Theme: **Hate

A phone call.

Three rings.

An answer.

"Moshi moshi? Mouri Detective Agency."

"Ran…"

He breathed.

"Shinichi…"

She said.

A friendly chat.

A conversation between two persons longing for each other.

Two people, once again together through the mechanical piece called phone.

"Shinichi, when will you come back?"

She asked. Her voice breaking. Her heart cracking.

"I don't know Ran. I don't know."

He responded. His eyes burning with tears. His heart crumbling to pieces.

A whimper.

A heavy sigh.

Two goodbyes.

He ended the phone call, walked towards the agency.

Each step was heavy.

Two knocks at the door.

A beautiful young lady opened it.

"Conan-kun!" Why were you late?"

She asked. Her nose coloured pink. Her eyes red rimmed.

His heart cracked.

He loathed it.

"I went to play with the boys, Ran-neechan. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

He said. His childish voice making him sick.

"Oh? Have you eaten your dinner? Because I already had. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I got so hungry."

He knew she was lying. She hadn't eaten yet. She won't have the appetite.

"I already ate at Professor's, Ran-neechan. You don't need to worry."

He lied too. He didn't have the appetite.

She smiled slightly at him.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room okay?"

She said and started to move towards her room.

He wanted to stop her. To know what's wrong even though he fully know what's wrong.

Him.

He wanted to comfort her as Conan-kun.

But Conan-kun can't.

Because he was still the guy she was waiting for.

And how can he mend someone else's broken heart when his was broken too?

He let her go to her room.

He stood there for a couple of moments before he decided that he might as well take a rest.

His small fit padded on the floor.

A sniffle.

An unwavering attention.

He walked toward her room, which the door was slightly opened. She must've forgotten to close it entirely.

Another sniffle.

She was crying.

And he loathed it.

Her sniffle stopped, but it was replaced by a soft whimper.

Then a gentle sob.

Then a quivering gasps.

A rustle of sheets indicating that she turned her face into the pillow.

But her cries became louder.

It was so hard to bear.

An iron hand gripped his heart.

It made him stumble to the ground. To sit at the tiled floor of the agency while his back was on the wall of her room.

He continued to listen to her cries.

Every sniffle.

Every sob.

Every whimper.

Every gasp.

Every tear.

It made his heart breaking and crumbling.

"Shinichi…"

His name escaped her lips.

She was calling for him even though he was just right there.

"Shinichi…"

She softly cried.

He was dying.

While he was killing her.

"Shinichi…"

He loathed this.


	5. Theme 5: Triumph

**Theme: Triumph**

Warning: _Strong violence and languages_

The moment they broke into their house, she knew, with the impression they embody, she wasn't a match for them.

A guy with long blonde hair and a stout man. Both wearing black clothes.

At least they introduced themselves.

Gin and Vodka.

She knew they were skilled, much stronger, more trained, more vicious, as if their talents were not for competition or self defence, but for killing.

"What are you doing here? Who are you associated with?" Ran asked. Her heart painfully hammering in her chest.

Gin laughed menacingly at her.

"Where's Kudo Shinichi, little girl?" he asked.

Ran kept silent. She made a karate stance ready to attack but Gin only laughed.

"Aniki, we should hurry up. Someone might come." The portly man, Vodka, told him.

"Hush, Vodka. If someone will come, just kill them." He said the words like it was the most obvious thing to do while his eyes were not leaving hers.

Ran felt the cold sweat started to ran down her back. Fear gripped her heart like steel.

"I don't know where he is." She corresponded between gritted teeth.

A swoosh of cloth and Ran's leg extended for a kick aiming Gin's head but the guy blocked it with a hand. She can't believe that no matter how fast her movements were, Gin's were much faster.

His grip on her leg was so tight it made her unable to move. She tried to jerk her leg back but his vice grip prevented her from doing so. His finger nails digging into her pale flesh.

Then with a swing of an arm, Gin's fist landed on Ran's stomach, blowing the air out of her lungs.

On time, he let go off her legs and let her ungracefully stumble on the floor.

She was wheezing, gasping for air, trying to contain the pain that man made her feel.

"I will repeat it again, little girl. Where is Kudo Shinichi?"

She was looking up to him while still clutching her bruised abdomen.

"I don't know." She said between gritted teeth.

Gin laughed deliriously.

"You think that determination will help you, little girl? The only thing that can save you from preventing me to kill you is by telling me where the fuck is Kudo Shinichi." He said and move towards her.

Ran can only looked at him as he walked in her direction. He kneeled before her and grabbed her hair to pull it up so her eyes can level up to him.

A pained scream ripped from her throat.

"I know that bastard is alive. I guess that pill didn't kill him. He thought he can investigate on us without being noticed? You're boyfriend thinks he's so good huh? Well he didn't know who he was messing with." Gin snarled, his voice dripping with anger.

"I'll ask again little girl, where is Kudo Shinichi?!" he yelled close to her ear.

Ran flinched and her right eye closed as the pain from pulling her hair from her scalp was slowly becoming unbearable.

"I don't know!" she insisted.

Gin let go of her hair but she earned a loud and hard slap on her cheek. Ran's head collided with the floor as she fell.

Her vision temporarily blocked out and she felt like everything was rotating. She can also feel the sharp pain on her lips as it cut when Gin slapped her.

In the midst of unpleasant feeling, a sinister laugh penetrated in her mind making her feel more frightened.

"You're like him no? You both don't know who you are messing with!" Gin exclaimed.

After his words left his mouth, Gin grabbed Ran upwards by the collar, and landed another painful slap on her cheek. Ran was once again thrown on the ground. Her head rebounded on the floor. She gasped in pain but Gin was not done yet.

He stood up and glowered down at her. A glint of dark mischief twinkled in his eyes. He liked this, the power he felt upon knowing that this girl is helpless to him despite her being a champion karateka. The power was addicting. He can punish this stubborn little girl like how he wanted to inflict pain on that detective brat.

That fucker! How dare he mess up with their Organization!

With a menacingly laugh Gin lounge on Ran.

She felt helpless. He was much stronger than her. And the way he beat her really rocked her core. It hurts so much!

Gin didn't stop his punches and kicks. It was fun watching her body convulsed with his beats. It was fun hearing her whimper like a hurt dog. It was driving him mad! It was not the first time he beat a girl to her death but those chances were very rare. It was different from killing with guns or any weapons, this is more satisfying! And a lady or a girl was much weaker. No matter how tough they act, they are still weak. And nothing makes it more gratifying than knowing your opponent was at your mercy.

Damn! This power is fucking addicting!

"Aniki." Vodka hissed and it made Gin stop. He gazed at Vodka with a murderous look, definitely implying he wasn't pleased with his intrusion.

"We need to go. Vermouth called, she said there are suspicious guys around the building. About two or three-"

"Can't she take them down? That's a small number! Don't tell me she was trying to be coy?" Gin snarled.

"I did tell her that, but she said she was busy packing the newly arrived chemicals for the second version of Apoptoxin."

Whatever they were talking about, it was clear that Gin was pleased because despite the pain she was feeling all over her body, she can clearly see the grin spreading on his lips.

"Then we should finish this quickly."

His hand trailed to the pocket of his coat and produced a small gun.

A small deadly gun.

And Ran can't help but to feel the fear that this might be the last day of her life.

"One last time little bitch, where is Kudo Shinichi?"

The glint in his eyes was unmistakably ominous but Ran's determination can block out any fear.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Don't tell me I don't warn you."

There was a deafening sound, a small explosion. In a fracture of seconds a ricocheting bullet found its way inside Ran's chest and her body slammed on the wooden floor as she unwillingly accepted the impact.

The small wound on her chest gushed out small splashes of blood but it was continuous to the point that it rapidly soaked the half area of her shirt.

"Aniki." Vodka called and Ran saw how he flinched when he looked at her state.

"I'm done. She'll just bleed to death. The little bitch didn't talk."

A sinister grin and an equal evil spark glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure that detective bastard will come to us as soon as she knew about his girlfriend's death."

Gin returned the small gun inside his coat pocket and step aside. He looked down at her then give a quick kick on her right ribs.

Ran just whimpered in pain, too tired and sore to have any proper reaction.

Beneath heavy eyelids, Ran's eyes followed how Gin and Vodka reached for the door, opened it, stepped outside, and closed it. Not even bothering to take a look at miserable form.

Her gaze stayed on the door for some moment before she turned them to the ceiling. The brown ceiling of their home, were she, her father and Conan-kun shared a lot of memories. It was bitter to think that in a couple of minutes, she will never feel never see them again.

She might not be a cool detective or a great doctor, she might even feel a little numb sans feel of blood coming out from her, but she know, a vital part had been hit and it would be enough to leave her dead after a couple of minutes.

The brown ceiling she had been gazing turned into a vision of that person.

She knew she was close to that, she was hallucinating. And yet, she smiled, for it was the vision of him.

_Shinichi…_

She felt that she had won. She didn't give up. And although everyone kept her in the dark as to where his whereabouts is, she had managed to protect him. Something she wanted to do since this whole ordeal began.

But why this victory must have come with a price?

Ran can feel it, she was dying.

Tears escaped the corner of her eyes. It wasn't because she feared of death. It wasn't because her chest was painful. But because she knew, that when she dies she will never see Shinichi again, be it in his eighteen years old self or in his eight years old form.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
